


Father's Day

by problematicorca



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: But I don't care, Gen, Happy Father's Day, definitely had a mini projection rant, this is a day late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: Wally's never really liked this holiday.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was more for my own venting than anything else. Wally is a character I heavily relate to and find comfort in; like him, I fell back on one of my uncles as a father figure (my own is absent from my life). The day has never really been the most celebrated for me, but after my uncle died from a heroine overdose last year, I found that it has left a poor impression on me. I'm definitely bitter, sorry.   
> I had written this in the feed storage warehouse of my workplace while waiting for my shift to start, hoping it would alleviate some of my piss-poor mood before work, but-- I was unsuccessful. 
> 
> So, to my Uncle Daniel. You were the Barry Allen to my Wally West.

Wally has never really been fond of Father's day. When it came down to it, he always wished Barry a happy father's day instead, but the holiday left a bitter taste in his mouth after his uncle's passing. If he could, he did his best to avoid any mention or event of the day to the best of his ability. However, being a public icon had it's downsides to demanded appearances and special events. Wally had never minded it for any other time of the year, until this one holiday. Unfortunately, the public never seemed to catch on to his aversion. They were too wrapped up in their own lives to worry about what he had to think. 

The saying always goes that misery loves company. Despite the undying urge to run as  _far away_ and  _fast_ as he could, Wally had found his attention grabbed by a smaller presence looking equally as miserable as he felt. Unable to bring himself to ignore anyone that upset, the Flash soon found himself in the company of the teen girl, who was visibly trying to hold herself back from crying. "Hey...?" His voice was soft as he sat himself down beside her, noticing how she tried to even her breathing and wipe away tears before they could spill over. "I guess this isn't your favorite holiday in the world, huh?"

She balled her hands into fists, rumpling up her skirt in the process. "Sorry..." was the first word she uttered in a shaky tone that threatened the break in a dam of emotions. "You pro- probably- don't care about m-my problems.." She bowed her head, her shoulders trembling with the effort of trying to hold herself together. Certainly the Flash did not have time to hear about her petty life issues, or anything that burdened her. While her troubles felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders, he has worse to deal with on a near daily basis. 

Wally reached out hesitantly before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug. She clung onto him with a sob, burying her face into the red suit as her defenses began to crumble. Wally has never liked Father's day. All it seemed to do was create heart break; some celebration of what was lost, or a reminder of what had escaped the lives of those less fortunate. "It's alright," he assured her as he rested his chin on her head and kept her close, letting her cry. She was grateful for his company, grateful that  _someone_ understood and did not judge her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, keeping his voice low and for her ears only. "You don't have to apologize for being upset. I don't like today either," he confessed. 

If she had not given it before, this certainly swayed her and earned her trust now. Through the soft, damp comfort of his suit did she mumble and explain why she hated this day. She explained how her father had been in and out of jail for drug abuse and distribution, how he had become so distant and detached that he drifted away from her as easily as a boat cut loose from the docks.She would go months without any contact before he returned with false assurances of well paying jobs and sobriety, only for the facade to come crashing down as she watched him pass on in a hospital bed after a deadly overdose. She cursed the time lost between them, unable to hate him for his mistakes. All she ever wanted from him was love.

In the end, it really had been too much for him. He didn't know how to live in the real world anymore; he institutionalized. The method did not always work, did not always get through. For that reason (along with the many abuses of the Institution) did Wally oppose Iron Heights so vehemently. To abuse and mistreat those who are so downtrodden that they turn to the underground is to create a never-ending cycle that will only serve to fill prison cells and put money in the pockets of the wardens and jailers. Wally firmly believed in rehabilitation; how was anyone expected to recover when they are denied the opportunity and resources? Then some others would wonder  _why_ his Rogues trusted him, and have teamed up with him on multiple occasions?

Where would Hartley be if reformation had not been open to him? Wally  _dreads_ the other option. 

"I'm so sorry." He's The Flash, he's  _supposed to help_. Even when he can't, the Rogues have done well in policing internal drug affairs. They have zero tolerance for it, and how can anyone defy an angered Captain Cold or Weather Wizard? Yet, it would seem that tragedies still happen. For that reason alone would she share his sentiment. Father's Day was a perpetual Hell. "I know it doesn't make up for what's lost, but.... Would you like to spend the day with me?" The  _least_ they could do was find comfort in their company on such a  _rotten day_. 

She finally leaned back to stare at him, her eyes red and her face tear-stained. Her expression was wrought with the remains of ugly, honest crying; a hint of relief flickered in her bleary eyes. For a moment, she considered declining. The  _last thing she wanted to do_ was bother The Flash, but Wally seemed to sense this and assured: "It's alright, really. You're not bothering me." She still had her doubts, but her willingness to indulge in them had faded considerably. She nodded her head in agreement. 

"Yeah..." By now, her voice started to even out some. "I would like that." 


End file.
